


Be pulled by me

by babieken



Series: Is it love? [5]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Riding, Shameless Smut, Smut, idk how to tag this one, it's not daddy kink? but it is? but not the way you think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 18:01:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21019928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babieken/pseuds/babieken
Summary: Jaehwan didn’t say exactly when he was coming. He had just sent him a text asking -no telling- him to send the guys home early.or the time Jaehwan finally fulfills his fantasy of riding Wonshik's dick. and a few other fantasies...





	Be pulled by me

**Author's Note:**

> I have nothing to say, this is filth.  
oh in case you somehow don't know, Chiwoong and Inseob are Groovl1n's artists Xydo and Coldbay respectively.

“Hyung are you sure this is okay?” Chiwoong asked one last time before leaving the studio for the day with Inseob.

“Of course. Go get dinner and relax, I’ll head home soon.” Wonshik lied. But for once it wasn’t to work late.

“Alright, goodnight Wonshik hyung. Don’t stay too late,” Inseob said waving goodbye. And they were gone, leaving Wonshik to wait for his boyfriend anxiously. Jaehwan didn’t say exactly when he was coming. He had just sent him a text asking -no telling- him to send the guys home early.

Jaehwan was an enthusiastic lover. Passionate and insatiable.

And full of ideas.

The last couple of months had been the most adventurous time of Wonshik’s life. Sexually at least. The things Jaehwans mouth could do. With that perfect suction and the warmth that would envelop you in and drown you in him…

Wonshik tapped his legs, he was starting to shake with anticipation, the fact that Jaehwan had given him no detail about when he’s coming or what he’s planned for them was driving Wonshik mad. He was tempted to text Jaehwan’s manager and ask, but he decided against it. Guessing it’ll be worth the wait in the end. He decided to play with his phone but gave up quickly when he lost 3 times in a row. He couldn’t focus. He smelled his underarm. He had showered in the morning, but another one surely wouldn’t hurt.

Even though he chose to shower with cold water and was finished within 5 minutes he was half hard already. Cheeks burning hot in shame at his body’s reaction to his boyfriend’s promise for…something. He knew it was going to be good. He had just put on a new pair of sweatpants and a thin T-shirt that he heard the doorbell. Jaehwan knew the passcode so why was he ringing the doorbell.

His breath hitched at the sight of his boyfriend. Jaehwan was standing at his doorstep leaning back on the opposite wall with a devilish smirk on his face. And oh… he was in full makeup. Dark heavy eyeshadow and harsh contour making his features sharper. And his brows. Fuck. The slits were back. He must be coming straight from a photoshoot or something. He was wearing simple black slacks and dress shirt that made him look sharp and mature. Wonshik shivered. Jaehwan was going to be the death of him and he didn’t mind one bit.

“H…hi,” He stuttered.

“Hey” Jaehwan replied, the smirk not leaving his face. He stepped away from the wall he was leaning on and walked towards the entrance where Wonshik was standing frozen. Jaehwan stepped closer until their feet were inches apart. He grabbed the hem of Wonshik’s shirt and pulled him for a filthy wet kiss. Wonshik moaned in his mouth without realizing. Heat rising in his cheeks making him feel warmer than he already was.

“Jae… We’re outside,” he panted against the older’s eager lips.

“Then let me in,” He chuckled. Wonshik pulled him in by the wrist and they were kissing again just as the door clicked closed. Wonshik dared to look up at the older who was sucking his lips. The dark look in Jaehwan’s eyes sent shivers down Wonshik’s spine. There was something different about him that night. The air around him was different as if he was radiating electricity.

Jaehwan sucked his tongue into his mouth and Wonshik melted, eyes falling closed. He wrapped strong arms around Wonsihk’s waist while he clung to the older’s shoulder desperately.

“Jaeh..wan,” He moaned in Jaehwan’s ear, rolling his hips forward searching for friction.

“Tsk tsk tsk someone is impatient,” He teased biting his lips. One hand left Wonshik’s waist to comb through his tamp hair. “You showered. Such a good daddy,”

Wonshik’s eye twitched, he wasn’t sure if he was hallucinating or was this all real but he really didn’t care. Another shameless moan left his mouth which was swallowed by the older as he pushed them steadily toward Wonshik’s room. He had a sofa bed in his studio room.

Wonshik had managed to untuck Jaehwan’s shirt and unbutton a few buttons before getting inside the room. Jaehwan let go of him pointed to the sofa with his head so Wonshik wasted no time converting it to a bed. When he turned back Jaehwan had unbuttoned his shirt all the way and was unbuckling his belt. Wonshik swallowed nervously and took off his shirt. Jaehwan stepped closer with his shirt open and hanging off his shoulder and his pants hanging low on his slim waist. He laid a big hand in the middle of Wonshik’s chest guiding him backward until the back of his knees hit the soft-bed. Wonshik sat down and crawled back, leaning back on his elbows watching the elder. Jaehwan lost the shirt and crawled on top of him slowly.

He lowered his face until their lips were inches apart, letting Wonshik chase after him. Pulling back a little when he pushed up to catch his lips. He finally gave in and caught Wonshik’s lips in his fuller ones, making the younger melt back into the bed, legs falling open helplessly.

Jaehwan chuckled, hand running up and down Wonshik’s chest. Going down until his lower belly and dragging up immediately. Not giving Wonshik the chance to thrust up in his palm. Wonshik mewled.

“Aw~ does poor daddy want something?”

Wonshik cried in embarrassment, dick twitching and leaking in his sweats. His face went red in shame he hid behind his hands.

“Tou..ch me?” He begged. Jaehwan finally grabbed the hem of his sweats with one finger, pulling them down painfully slow.

“No boxers? Naughty daddy~” He teased laughing devilishly. Wonshik was burning in shame. “Where do you hide your lube?” Wonshik pointed at the drawer in the corner of the room with a shaky hand. Jaehwan left to get it. He pulled out the half-empty bottle of the drawer. Shaking his head in fake disappointment. “hmm...Does daddy get horny a lot?” He asked while unzipping his pants and letting them drop on the floor. He crawled back up, straddling the younger’s hips, Wonshik’s sweats just halfway down his thighs. “It’s okay, I’m gonna take care of you, daddy,” He said circling his hips down on Wonshik’s hard and leaking cock. The outline of Jaehwan’s dick was visible through the dark grey boxers he was wearing, the head almost peeking out. At least he was just as turned on as Wonshik.

Wonshik felt something hard between Jaehwan’s cheeks. “Is… is that?” he hissed.

Jaehwan grinned. He lifted himself off the younger, rotating so his ass was facing Wonshik. He pulled his boxers to one side showing off his gorgeous bum that was indeed decorated with a plug.

“Fuck-“ Wonshik’s breath hitched. This was all so surreal, he couldn’t believe it was actually happening.

“Do you like it daddy? I prepped and prettied up for you,” He said shaking his ass in front of the younger’s face. Then he sat up and got rid of the last remaining of clothing was back straddling Wonshik’s hips naked. With a plug.

Jaehwan bent down over Wonshik’s chest, his ass in the air looking more glorious than ever. He left a wet trail of open-mouthed kisses on Wonshik’s chest making him shiver, cold in the spots Jaehwan’s warm mouth had left. Jaehwan looked up at him with dark heavy eyes before going back to lick one of his nipples, playing with the other one of his fingers. twisting and pinching it, while teasing the other with his teeth and tongue. Wonshik was a shaking mess under him. Jaehwan finally took pity on him and sat back on his knees, bringing a hand to his back. He grimaced for a moment that followed by a loud moan and he threw the wet plug beside Wonshik’s head.

“Gonna make you feel so good,” He breathed, holding Wonshik’s dick in one hand rolling down a condom Wonshik never saw him unwrap and carefully driving Wonshik’s dick into his gaping hole.

“Yes..s… fuck,” Wonshik groaned deeply.

Jaehwan fully seated on his dick with his sweatpants still around his thighs preventing him to move his legs much. He grabbed the older’s milky thighs, nails leaving red trails on the smooth skin.

Jaehwan set a cruel pace, jumping up and down and Wonshik’s dick, the sound of ass slapping against thigh filling the room. His own dick bouncing and slapping on Wonshik’s toned stomach. Jaehwan was panting, eyes closed, back arched, leaning back on his hands holding onto Wonshik’s thighs. They were probably going to leave bruises on Wonshik’s thighs but he didn’t give a fuck. He was so close he was almost seeing stars.

“Jaehwan…ah, please,” He begged.

Jaehwan cried, bouncing faster in his lap. “Poor daddy can’t come until his baby does,” He said dropping his head back. Wonshik quickly wrapped a hand around Jaehwan’s hard dick, Stroking it in time with Jahewan’s moves. Jaehwan came with a scream, cum shooting to Wonshik’s neck. He kept bouncing on Wonshik’s dick until he was shaking. He then carefully lifted his hips up until Wonshik’s dick slipped out and slapped back on his belly. Jaehwan crawled down on his hands and knees until his face was in front of Wonshik’s crotch. He pulled the sweatpants lower to his ankles. Wonshik’s knees fell open instantly.

Jaehwan pulled the condom off and wrapped his red swollen lips around Wonshik’s painfully hard dick without a warning. Wonshik’s hand was in Jaehwan’s hair before he realized it and he thrust up into his velvety warmth only a couple of times and he was coming with a loud cry. Jaehwan didn’t pull back like Wonshik expected him to. He swallowed almost all of it, some dripping down from the corner of his lips. Wonshik couldn’t remember the last time he had come this much. Just as his eyes were starting to refocus Jaehwan appeared in front of him with a crooked smile, he looked so adorable. Wonshik grabbed his neck and pulled him down without caring about the cum around Jaehwan’s lips. He licked all over Jaehwan’s mouth, groaning onto his lips

.

“Fuck Jae… that was…” He stumbled on his words. He didn’t know how to describe what happened.

“I know… fuck. Did you like it?” He panted, knees going weak as he lowered himself so he was laying on Wonshik like a starfish.

“Yeah… It was… mind-blowing,” Wonshik said shyly.

“Don’t get used to it,” Jaehwan teased. Wonshik poked his side and pushed him off himself, making the older giggle. “Next time we’re role-playing Dracula and Mina,”

“Which one of us the Dracula?” Wonshik asked after a few seconds of silence.

Jaehwan just stared at him with an evil smile. 

**Author's Note:**

> hehe (*/。＼)  
Thanks to [Chelsea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clytemnestrasrevenge/pseuds/Clytemnestrasrevenge) my savior for beta'ing <3  
The title is from miss 'the closer'  
Jaehwan's makeup was the one he had for Dracula musical's poster.  
Hope you enjoyed this... I had fun playing around with the word 'daddy' and kind of twisting it around and making it a sort of degrading word... not that I came up with this concept but it was fun to work with.  
as always leave kudos if you enjoyed it to let me know and comments are greatly appreciated and loved (^_−)☆  
[Tumblr](https://babieken.tumblr.com)  



End file.
